Garuda Indonesia
Garuda Indonesia is an Indonesian Flag Carrier on Roblox. It served Indonesians across Indonesian Archipelago and give 5 star experience to it's customers. Garuda Indonesia now has over 470 members, 7 Aircraft Types, and fly to 15 Airports. History Before this Garuda Indonesia, there was a previous Garuda Indonesia that was founded by 'agung' in 2012. It's only active for a short period of time before dying. In July 2013 a small talk took place between 'maulanaasgaf' and 'SpartaTheStriker' who will become the founder of this Garuda Indonesia. 'maulanaasgaf', which is also The Founder of The Largest Indonesian Community on Roblox, United Roblox of Indonesia think that Indonesia as a country on Roblox should have an active Airline Group. As the previous Garuda Indonesia was dead, He wanted to replace it. So, on September 2013 'maulanaasgaf' announced that he will make the new Garuda Indonesia. The group was created on September 25th 2013 and became the first active business company in Indonesia. As First Class Tickets was sold for 700R$, Business Class for 350R$ and Economy Class for 50R$. And the first flight was held on October 5th 2013 using an Airbus A330-300 from GMF Hangar with 'maulanaasgaf' as the Pilot. In the early 2014 Garuda Indonesia began to use Boeing 737-800 with realistic livery for it's regular flight. In mid 2014 Soekarno Hatta International Airport was opened for service by Garuda Indonesia. The airport was very realistic that an article on United Roblox of Indonesia rated the airport as "Well Designed and Built by Professional, Never Giving Up Builders". In the late 2014 Boeing 777-300 was introduced to the fleet. With First Class Seats it's the best aircraft that Garuda has at that time. On May 2015 Garuda Indonesia started the construction of the Headquarters. It was halted a few times due to lacking workers. The CEO was changed also with 'Aderio25' and 'maulanaasgaf' became The President. On December 2015 ATR 72-600 entered service and Garuda opened Natuna-Mida route which is a route only operable by small aircrafts. By 2016 'maulanaasgaf', The President of Garuda Indonesia retired and replaced by POLISI and Squirrelhero. The new subsidiaries of Garuda was opened in the name of FlyURI. Today, the owner is now, Infinite4Player. Then Bad issued an 2017 Robloxian Protests and they lost 200 robux. Destination List of Garuda Indonesia destionation: * Sultan Aji International * Soekarno-Hatta International * Kuala-Namu International * Sultan Hassanudin International * Ngurah Rai International * Sultan Syarif Kasim Airport * Husein Sastranegara Airport * Halim Perdanakusuma Airport * King Abdul Aziz International * Witamy Port Lot. International * Didcot Regional * Westbank Airport * Natuna-Ranai International * Mida Airstrip * Honolulu International Fleet List of Garuda Indonesia Fleet: * Boeing 777-300 * Boeing 737-800 * Boeing 787-9 * Airbus A330-300 * Airbus A330-200 * Bombardier CRJ1000 * ATR 72-600 Alliances and Subsidiaries Alliances Subsidiaries Incidents and Accidents * On October 20th 2013 Garuda Flight Number 425 (Airbus A330-300) was on a circuit pattern when suddenly the autopilot disengaged on it's own during cruising causing the plane to dive down and killing all 25 passengers and 3 crews. * On June 30th 2014, A Boeing 737 operating flight 251 lose controls during Approach on Soekarno-Hatta Int. The plane skids across the runway causing the nose gear collapse. Only minor injuries reported. * On January 7th 2016 Garuda Test Flight with Boeing 737-500 Burst in flame during touchdown on Natuna-Ranai Airport when a hard landing took place and a rod of the landing struts impacted the wing's fuel tanks. Killing 2 pilots in the process. * On Early 2016, Garuda Flight 447, A Boeing 747 shotdown by a Russian SU-27. All 201 people died in the accident. The accident cause riot across robloxia, Involving Robloxian Goverment, Indonesian Goverment, Skyteam, and the UN * On 6 June 2016, A retired Garuda 737 was given to FlyURI. A test flight is held at Natuna Airstrip. Shortly before reaching cruising altitude, the plane suffers a structural failure causing the plane to nose dive into the ocean. All 3 crew members died. Reference Category:Airline